The Adventures Of Carbon
by Whitelisted
Summary: Carbon decides to travel the world and does the usual thing that a trainer does but somethings in store for him (its not realy much of the nfs thing but its just because i use city's and some characters) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Dont mess with me

Welcome to my first SOLO story the other story The Finest Hour is a story i did with someone and probably wont be done for a while BUT THIS ONE will be my first Story i will keep up I have made other ones and taken them down but here is the Story with MY own OC Carbon.

(if you have played Need For Speed Most Wanted you should know who Razor is Carbon looks like razor as a teenager)

Disclaimer:I Don't own Pokemon or the city's i use from need for speed (if i do) i only own my OC (Carbon) and a doughnut wait my buddy Darrel ate it

**(words like these mean carbon is talking**_. _words like this means i am narrating._words like this means carbon is narrating _._** words like these means the Pokemon is thinking to itself)(the city's are smaller than in the nfs game's)  
**_

"Carbon is a boy from RockPort city who is starting his Pokemon journey in rosewood and apparently doesn't want a starter instead wants to catch his own Pokemon in the outskirts of town and while thinking to himself about how his journey will go he walks right into a lucario and decided to capture it and seeing it getting into attack position Carbon does as well and waits for it to strike first.

**"Come at me bro"**

witch the lucario does looking angry and trys to punch him but misses and Carbon grabs its arm and body and flips it on its back but the lucario quickly gets up and is meeted by Carbons fist into its face and is sent flying backwards and hits a tree but quickly recovers and charges at Carbon but he punches it again and the lucario slides backwards still standing but dazed and carbon swiftly grabs its head and collides it with his kneecap and it falls to the ground and Carbon pulls out a special looking pokeball he calls The N20 ball (it has a carbon fiber top with with the letter N20 in blue and white bottom) he tosses it at the lucario and is sucked in and the ball doesn't even move and then it clicks and Carbon picks it up and pockets it and says something

**"Phill" **

and heads to the next town

when he reaches Kentor city he heals Phill and lets him out and stares at him for a little bit.

**"were going to get some supplies and go to HillCrest city and challenge the gym, behave and i wont keep you in that ball that i can tell you hate..understood?"**

Phill nodded and followed Carbon as he went into the store and bought some things such as a some potions,pokeballs and a some burgers but the clerk had asked him to take something to professor oak considering he had seen Carbon's pokedex and left for Rosewood to give the thing to professor oak and had Phill carry it because Carbon didn't feel like it. they reached Rosewood and gave the professor the package and left without a word. and lets just say Carbon and Phill had not done much at all on the way back to kentor city and dont even stay for a full 5 minuets and have to camp out seeing as it was dark and he didn't feel like walking back to town so he had just set up a tent and grabbed a burger from his bag and gave one to Phill and and he took it cautiously and looked at it confused

**"its safe to eat id rather you eat that then pokefood stuff thats just not fair i may seem like a punk kind of person but i do care i just tend not to show it "**

phill then opened the Burger and took a bite and chewed slowly and swallowed it and looked at it again and continued eating and Carbon smiled and ate his he let phill stay out oh his ball considering he hates it but he had to stay in Carbons tent

**"good night Phill"**

Carbon then fell asleep and not to long after he did Phill did as well

the next morning Carbon woke up really early to find phill outside trying to hit a tree with aura spheres and wasn't doing so well and he noticed Carbon looking at him and Carbon just turned away and packed up and left for HillCrest city they ran into a wild pokemon witch they beat and was challenged by someone who they managed to defeat and after FOREVER they finally reached HillCrest city.

**"finally were here"**

Carbon then checked the time 6:00 pm

**"ok tomorrow we are challenging the gym"**

they then checked into a pokecenter and got a room as he put his stuff in the room he and Phill left to get something to eat only then when he reached a restaurant he put Phill in his ball and went Carbon left he then let Phill out and gave him a bag witch Phill opened it and saw a small steak and pulled it out and started eating it as they left for the they reached their destination Phill was finishing the steak as they went to their room Carbon jumped on the bed and was out like a lamp followed by Phill sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall.

((authors note: im running out of ideas and plz review it does give me confidence that people like this and gets me to continue this story i a bad writer))

**(so this was the first chapter Carbon doesn't talk much does he i guess ill fix that neither does Phill but this storry probly sucks sorry i know this chapter was boring and short but its just my start of remaking this story sorry Bye!)  
**

**Carbon:.. Review if you want i don't care but he might **

**Whitelisted: why are you always stubborn?**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Ideas

hello i see people read these sorry if you read the older one with 2 chapters but i had different plans sorry but the here are some things i need to tell you guys so i only am using the following need for speed city's: Rosewood (although that is where Carbon's journey started that is not his home town he lives in RockPort city witch is located near the pokemon league but its not the city with last gym leader its actually the city on the outskirts of the region my own region (that has no name yet) and no i will not make new pokemon and there most likely will NOT be any pokemon from pokemon Y or X ok? crap getting off topic ok the other city's from need for speed will be: Palmont city (the pokemon league is in Palmont city) and Bayveiw city (the city that is before Victory Road) and Rosewood were the journy starts and many more of them i will make a map and put it up ok next thing i need to say most of the gym leaders will be the people from the blacklist (the main thing in need for speed most wanted) ok and i am not good with fighting scenes.

also i will do a drawing of my OC Carbon (the main character in this story

ok so leave a review or a PM if you want a certain pokemon in Carbons team and i might consider it and if you can think of a nickname for it because i sure cant ever think of one.  
and heres the gym leader list: the types i don't know yet

Gym#1:Sonny  
Gym#2:Taz  
Gym#3:Vic  
Gym#4:Izzy  
Gym#4:Big Lou  
Gym#5:Baron  
Gym#6:Earl  
Gym#7:Kaze  
Gym#8:Webster

and the elite four at the moment PM me or in the review if you want it changed:

#1:Neville (NFS Carbon)  
#2:Cross (NFS Most Wanted)  
#3:Bull (NFS Most Wanted)  
#4:Rog (Rodge) (NFS Most Wanted)  
Champion:Razor (NFS Most Wanted)

Razor is the champ because he is

so I will also make a map of the region that has no name PM me or in a review the name the region should be named and town names i would prefer PM so i can respond but its ok if its in a review when suggesting for gym leaders i would prefer NFS characters form the blacklist in NFS Most Wanted but it doesn't matter,also there will not be any street racing just because its a need for speed crossover it doesn't always need racing the only resion its a crossover is because it has NFS characters witch i will give descriptions ok sorry no story this chapter i had no ideas ok so this is just like a info chapter and how if you have any ideas im willing to accept some ok sorry no storry chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully it will be a longer chapter than chapter (plz ask me things if your confused i put this chapter and what i had of chapter 3 together to reach my 1000 word minimum )

Carbon awoke from his sleep and got up to get ready for his first gym battle with Sonny (Ho Seun) as he looked in the mirror he saw he was a mess..well his hair was at least (he kinda has scraggly hair) he then walks away and grabs his clothes and heads in the bathroom to change. Phill was awoken when he heard the bathroom door he waited for Carbon to get out of the bathroom when he did he looked at phill posing.

Carbon had a white short sleeve shirt with a black thin short sleeve kind of thing and a black fedora and normal jeans.

**"what do you think does this look good enough for our first battle?"**

_"you look like one of the blues brothers"_  
Carbon looked shocked and returned to normal.

**"so you can talk"**  
Phill just looked away and Carbon understood the look a embarrassed kind of look and they both left for the Gym.  
when they entered the gym they saw Sonny in front of of a VW Golf GTI (i didn't say their cars won't be in the story there just for decoration though)

**"Sonny! I challenge you to a gym battle!"**

_"_I Accept"

-insert Sonny's bio vid music here- (the possessions of the gym leaders will most likely be related to the vehicle they drive in the nfs game)

Sonny then threw out a pokeball that had the design of the VW logo and a Onix came out (NO he's not based on Brock just saying) and roared and carbon signaled phill to be ready

"Onix use slam!"

onix then tryed to slam into Phill but missed as Phill dodged.

**"Phill use Aura Sphere!"**

Phill then launched a bunch of blue Sphere things at onix and hit him badly scoring a KO then Sonny recalled onix and sent out pokemon and lets just say the battle didn't take that long as Sonny lost and Carbon had earned his 1st gym badge (it looked like a VW logo on top of a bolder and in a cool font it said Sonny on top of the VW logo) (their signatures form NFS most wanted font) Carbon then took the badge and left HillCrest city without a word planning to catch more pokemon before he reaches the next city.

ok thats all i have i promis chapter 3 (when its done) will be at least 2000 words long plz re read the whole story i will help im sorry this is taking to long and i have so many spelling errors but ill keep trying me best to keep it up to date.

answers to reviews:

The Bob Marley Bros.- i might consider it but thanks i hope you like it


End file.
